1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cover for a trailer hitch and, more particularly, relates to a removable cover used to conceal a trailer hitch when the trailer is not connected to the hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are basically two types of trailer hitches: a standard ball hitch and a weight distributing hitch. Trailer hitches when attached to the rear of a towing vehicle protrude from the back end of the vehicle. With respect to both types of trailer hitches, it is necessary to keep the ball greased to prevent excessive wear both on the ball as well as the trailer coupler located on the trailer. Also, on weight distributing hitches, it is not only necessary to keep the ball greased but also to keep greased the mechanism on the hitch that supports the weight distribution bars.
If a person walks around or near the rear of the towing vehicle and does not recognize that the hitch is present, the person will likely come in contact with the greased parts of the protruding hitch and soil his or her clothing. Furthermore, the person could easily be injured quite severely through contact with the hitch.
Thus, a cover to prevent inadvertent contact with the trailer hitch would seem to be highly desired. There could be two versions of a cover, one for the standard ball hitch and the other for the weight distributing hitch, since the standard ball hitch is a much smaller assembly than the weight distributing hitch. One known ball hitch cover has a rubber cap which fits over the ball only. However, this hitch cover only protects the ball and not the entire hitch assembly.
Consequently, a need exists for a trailer hitch cover which will overcome the shortcomings and problems of the prior art and will provide protection for persons walking near trailer hitches.